Shy Guy
|-|Shy-Guy= |-|Fly-Guy= |-|Spear Guy= |-|Sky-Guy= |-|Groove-Guy= |-|Pyro-Guy= |-|Snifit= |-|Boo-Guy= |-|Bandit= |-|Shy Ninja= |-|Shy Bandit= |-|Glum Reaper= |-|Sergeant Guy= |-|General Guy= Character Synopsis Shy Guys 'are timid troublemakers and common enemies in the Mario and Yoshi series. They first appear in Mario Bros 2. (Doki Doki Panic in Japan) where they commonly are encountered as enemies. It's common they are placed in the backlines rather than the frontlines due to their importance. The shy guys where created by Wart but then joined Bowser's forces after Wart was defeated by Mario and his friends. Shy Guys are also common characters present in other series such as Yoshi's Island, Mario Kart, Mario Party and many other titles in the Mario franchise. Shy-Guys are most commonly evil, some are good and some are neutral, while some start evil and become good Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 7-B '| '''Low 7-B '| '4-A '| '4-A '| '3-A '| '''4-A Verse: 'Mario Bros '''Name: '''Shy Guy (Alternatively called Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Spear Guy, Sky Guy, Groove Guy, Pyro Guy, Snifit, Boo Guy, Bandit, Shy Ninja, Shy Bandit, Glum Reaper, Sergeant Guy and General Guy depending on what form it takes) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Mysteriously Masked Being '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Many games show that Shy Guys specialize in many weapons whether short or long ranged), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Danmaku (Can rain swords all over foes), Fire Manipulation (Can surround itself in flames and burn anyone who comes into contact. Can project durability negating flames), Transmutation, Sleep Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7. Shy Guys are zombies), Regeneration (High; Able to regenerate after having been consumed and digested by Yoshi. Digestion involves one being reduced to molecules through amino acids). Through Grove Guy, he has access to the abilities of a Music Key (of which is transmitted in his soul), which gives him the following: Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Telekinesis (Mario and Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Mario and Luigi summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, Mario and Luigi could increase their speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Mario and Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Music forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Manipulation (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this). Fly-Guy and Sky-Guy have Flight. Sergeant Guy's Wand has Magic and Resurrection. Non-Corporeal as Boo-Guy. One Hit Kill as Glum Reaper. His straw can drain the life energy from foes and locations alike. Healing and Can double attack potency and durability w/ his Guitar 'Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(Shy Guys are so powerful they have to be placed in the back of Bowser's forces. As such they should be in the same league as Hammer Bros. Kamek always choices them as minions before any other minion of Bowser, of which indicates their level of power and importance) | '''Small City Level '(Superior to your average Shy Guy and generic minions of Bowser) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(General Guy was shown to be of a threat to Paper Mario, being capable of giving him a good fight) | 'MultI-Solar System Level '(Can fight Mario, Peach, Bowser, Geno and Mallow) | 'Universe Level '(Superior to Color Splash Mario, who had to rely solely on Thing Cards and Power-ups to win. Something that Mario didn’t have to do against Black Bowser. It should be noted Black Bowser was powered by Black Paint, which makes up all of space itself in Paper Mario’s universe and gives life to all of the landscape and people) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of fighting Bowser, who absorbed dozens of stars in the nigh sky and was powered by their energy. Also able to fight the Mario Party 9 cast, including the likes of Mario) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Super Mario Bros era Mario, who can jump faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to average Shy Guys, who are this speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can give Mario a hard fight in Paper Mario 64, who's shown to be comparable to "regular Mario", who attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario) | 'Massively FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Unknown (Two Shy Guy alone could catch up to a high-speed train that had been going already for roughly 1/6 of a day in a few minutes) Striking Ability: Small City Class '| '''Small City Class '| 'Multi-Solar System Class '| 'Multi-Solar System Class '| 'Universal '| 'Multi-Solar System Class ' 'Durability: Small City Level '(Can survive attacks from other fellow Hammer Bros, who are vastly more stronger and durability than Goomba) | 'Small City Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can tank attacks from Paper Mario, who created a realm with countless stars in the background) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '| 'Universe Level '(Mario was physically unable of fighting him without the need of Thing Cards and Power-Ups, of which can harm Black Bowser) | '''Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Average '''| '''High | High | Infinite | Extremely High '| '''Extremely High ' 'Range: '''Melee. Dozens of meters via projectiles, weapons and electrokinesis 'Intelligence: Genius (Has created and manned a train, and has run multiple trains as well as countless weapons. He has built a city and casino from the ground up and governed it flawlessly, and has had dozens of occupations. He's ranked up to the highest rank in any militia--General, and he even has knowledge about what's in everyone else's minds. He understands everything that's going on around him, and even broke the 4th wall) Weaknesses: 'None Notable | Relies heavily on others | None Notable | None Notable | Earthquakes & Omnidirectional Attacks | Notable '''Versions: Shy Guy | Sergeant Guy | As General Guy | As Glum Reaper | As Shy Ninja | In Mario Party ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Spear, Stilts, Bombs, Paint Buckets & Paint, Paper Clips, Various Masks (His basic one acts as a shield), Spiked Mace, Fire Bar, a Propeller, a Jetpack, a few Trains, a Wand, a Cannon, a Tank, a Star Spinner, Gold Sheet, Silver Sheet '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flail:' Shy-Guy rapidly slaps the enemy. In large groups, they attack from all directions, and harm the foe greatly. *'Running Headbutt:' Shy-Guy dashes at the foe, and when he's close, he lunges forward, bashing his head into them. *'Power-up Music:' Shy-Guy plays his Guitar, healing or empowering himself and his allies via his music. *'Hasta-la Vista:' Shy-Guy tilts his Sombrero downwards, before tossing it forward and tackling his foe directly afterwards. When in a group, they throw it in an order--yet, it gets hectic quickly. *'Drain:' Shy-Guy shoots a fireball at his foe that bypasses conventional durability. *'Sword Rain:' Shy-Guy summons swords, which then begin raining down on all his foes. *'Somnus Waltz:' Shy-Guy casts a spell which immediately forces the foe to fall asleep. *'Spore Chimes:' Shy-Guy casts a spell, transforming a single foe into a Mushroom. *'S'crow Bell:' Shy-Guy casts a spell, transforming a single foe into a scarecrow. *'Doom Reverb:' Shy-Guy casts a spell, which summons musical notes all around the foe. Said musical notes negate all magic the foe can use. *'Lightning Spear:' Shy-Guy becomes Spear Guy, and strikes lightning down. *'Thunder Shot:' Shy-Guy becomes Fly-Guy, and electrifies a weapon. If said weapon hits anything, lightning will strike what it hit. *'Bullet Bill Blast:' Shy-Guy summons a Bullet Bill from thin air, and rides it into a foe or where he needs to go. Keep in mind--Bullet Bills are fast, and can fly. If they hit a foe, they explode. Extra: '''Groove-Guy's dancing skills are described as fabulous, and only up-to-par dancers can tap into the abilities of Music. Furthermore, Shy-Guys appear in DDR:MM, which makes it viable for them to have these skills * These different appearances of The Shy Guy can be access by Shy Guy through certain circumstances or transformstions. They aren’t seperate entities with the exception of General Guy Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Races Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Weapons Master Category:Geniuses Category:Ghosts Category:Thieves Category:Grim Reapers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Electricity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Broadway Force Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:One Hit Kill Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3